The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sil Baldo 448’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Germany, California during June through December 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have large flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘SEL Lucky’, not patented, characterized by its double-type, bluish red to purple colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated E 065, not patented, characterized by its single-type, fuchsia and cherry-red bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, low vigor, and compact, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June through August 2005 in a controlled environment at Weener, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2005 at Weener, Germany, Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.